plus injury equals love
by Corrupted Blossoms
Summary: Oneshot: Uchiha Sasuke trained in the middle of the forest and got injured. someone helps him unexpecttedly that made him think, and regret. Sasusaku


**A/N: hello, just as I've promised, I'm updating! And here is my 3rd fanfic…and I'm sorry again for grammar errors..it's not on my genes..pls bear with me..and sorry if you think that the characters are OC..so here it goes..Enjoy!**

**Thank you for clicking plus injury equals love and opening this fanfic..:D It's greatly appreciated **

Disclaimer: here we go again…na-ah don't own 'em

* * *

**Oneshot: Plus Injury Equals Love**

Another day in Konoha and another day of relentless training thought by a raven haired chuunin as he dressed himself his usual blue colored turtleneck and a loose white shorts.

Uchiha Sasuke's onyx orbs gazed at the wall clock of his kitchen as he packed up his belongings for his every day training

6:00 am

"A great time for sweat dripping experience" he thought to himself then exited the solitary Uchiha mansion

Since Kakashi-sensei is on a Mission the team 7 is under on vacation but not for him. He hopped out skillfully from branch to branch. Kissing his thin pale face of the warmth of the rising sun as he Inhales the crisp morning with the scent of fresh morning dew mixed with smell of the pine trees and cherry blossoms. Sasuke went to his secret hideout a.k.a known as the center of the forest.

In here he founds his refuge

From rabid fan girls, this place is perfect for hiding and more importantly, also from all his weariness, pain and melancholy. Only the trees and all that surrounds it was the only one that witnesses all. The tears he shed, the blood, and hard works that he had always done. And with it he was able to raise his head up with his stoic face

Nobody knows and nobody will ever know Uchiha Sasuke

He thought to himself

In the middle of his deep thoughts he is now presently throwing kunai with consecutive bulls' eye from his usually practiced tree. Then he started kicking and punching in the air with his activated sharingan, imagining him fighting to the taijutsu specialist fuzzy eyebrows Rock Lee with a firm believer of the fountain youth could bring.

As he imagine Lee's movements in his mind a pair of the same sharingan eyes staring at him deeply, loomed over into his imaginations.

It was his brother. Itachi

Sasuke haltered in his high kick that ruined his concentration. The red eerie eyes of Itachi made his reflexes dense and unfortunately slipped all the weight of his body on his left foot and fell hard on the forest ground

**"THUD"**

Sasuke fell on the ground flinching in pain; he clutched the grass that surrounds him from so much agony.

"kuso!kuso!!!!" He exclaimed as he dragged his lower body to reach a nearby tree trunk. Sasuke rested for a while then gathered up his strength to stand up but still no luck. Every time he tried to stand up his twisted foot made him scream in pain. So as decided, he rested for a while over the shade of the cherry blossom tree.

"I can't let Dobe see me in this condition, nor everyone" he muttered

"I'll just drag myself to get out of here" he added but his black thin eyebrows rose in annoyance

"Iie, that's pathetic"

He sighed and closed his eyelids thinking deeply, and then suddenly, he felt a chakra coming towards him. Sasuke stayed on guard although in his state of condition, professionally held his kunai behind him waiting for the person to come out. As the light footsteps was coming towards him Sasuke heard a familiar voice

"Is anybody there?" a female voice said out loud in the spacious forest then appeared behind the bushes. Sasuke's onyx orbs restrained his act as he crossed the female's emerald eyes

"Sasuke-san?"

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke blurted examining his teenage pink haired comrade wearing a sleeveless crimson cheongsam dress holding a basket full of plants

But He frowned in the thought when he heard his name with the suffix –san that was previously –Kun that made him felt so far from her. But the hell? Why should he care? He must be happy after all that the population of his notorious fan girls is dropping. That's it. End of discussion. He thought again

"Why are here in the middle of the forest?" Sakura asked that made him trailed off his thoughts

"Training"

"Oh, I was here to gather up wild herbs that can be useful for medicines, Sorry if I bothered you okay! Ja-ne!" Sakura chirped cheerfully then walks out facing her back to Sasuke

While the term "medicine" clank hard on his ears like a cymbal**. "Did Sakura say the term medicine? Great timing! A drink or ointment would fix this crap!!" **he yelled inside his mind

"Umm. Matte Sakura"

"Hai?"

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"**What the hell does he want now??? At the first place he always shove you away and now he's making himself so important that is definitely wasting our time!!" **her inner sakur screamed in annoyance

"Calm down…He's not the Sasuke back then when were Genin and he wouldn't stop us If his feet wasn't badly injured" Sakura muttered

"**how the hell did you know?"**

"Duh…Master Tsunade just trained me right?? I can feel it by just looking at it. But I didn't mind asking him because the injured one is Sasuke…and when you speak of Uchiha Sasuke, he won't let himself look pathetic I know he can handle it on his own despite now"

"**Wow!! I'm so proud of you Sakura!! You have raised the banner of girl power!!!"**

"Whatever" her emerald eyes rolled annoyance due to her inner sakura's delight

Back then as she could remember, when they were still a genin Uchiha Sasuke usually ignores her and usually calls her pathetic and annoying until the time he had come to the realization that he made a perfect mistake on leaving Konoha and aside in the dark, realized his love of his friends is greater than darkness. He returned to konoha again and asked for penance. And She was happy things started to change between them since gotten over by her petty infatuation and was acknowledged as the great medic-nin in Konoha that trained personally by the present Hokage Tsunade

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

"I need your help, would you mind for a sec?" Sasuke said with a hint of shyness facing his face away to sakura's surprised emerald eyes

"Okay, but from this time on all your opinions and demands will be totally ignored let me have it on my own way..okay?" Sakura grinned approaching Sasuke that was leaning on the cherry blossom tree

"eh..Whatever…fine medic-nin" Sasuke muttered

"**We'll I think she really know my condition since she greeted me, Sakura's just unsure what to do because of me…rejecting her**" Sasuke thought then a guilt cracked on his heart

As Sasuke stared on Sakura's form sitting opposite to him and now was taking off his sandal he had thought the words that he never think twice while saying back then

Pathetic

Annoying

Useless

Weak

Isn't it so painful? But the words that he have entitled to that person, the person whom he was thinking off, has no future, has no talent is apparently taking off his sandal and showed a warm green chakra that is skillfully enveloped into her hands that is placed on his feet

"Skillfully" the term that Sasuke defined on Sakura's superb chakra control.

The harsh words that he had thrown back so that for him, to feel more superior, to make her hinder in every days of her genin life, the desperation of being acknowledged

He felt it

And now he was so regretted a million times seeing that his called "weak" person is sharing I mean wasting her energy, chakra, time and her hard work just to be acknowledged by him. Who simply did nothing good to her, on Haruno Sakura

No he hade made a decision

From this day on, he would protect her

She's someone extraordinary

She caught his eyes

She made him regret

And to make it concise

He loves her

"There! It's done! Your twisted joints have finally recovered, now, you can continue your training…And I'll be leavi-"Sakura trailed off as Sasuke suddenly pulled her by the arm. Random things happened swiftly and the only thing Sakura could remember is Sasuke's face closing to her, his onyx eyes looking her seriously and

Then their lips pressed

Her emerald eyes widened in surprise looking Sasuke's face closely through hers. His smooth face that is creamier than hers, the scent of his hair and his sincere lips that once she dreamt of. Now, reality check, it was now happening and she can't explain on why is like butterflies rumbling in her stomach and the numbness of her body. Whatever it was, all she know is she don't want this to stop, the time, the moment, the kiss and Sasuke

Sasuke drew back and stared Sakura's teary eyed orbs. With his free hand he wipes them away

"I'm so sorry for all the things I've done" Sasuke muttered

"And I'll not forgive myself to see you cry again, so please stop crying now" he added then flashed one of his rare smiles full of sincerity and love

"Look at yourself, you're a mess" he retorted brushing away sakura's strangled pink hair

"Geez, you surprised me, what happened to you? Confessing your love to a fan girl? You're just wasting your time dummy" she teasingly said pinching Sasuke's cheeks. The two couple is closely apart to each other, Sasuke hugging her protectively his legs wrapping Sakura's body

"You're not a fan girl. You're somewhat different"

"Oh really...hey-hey! I Cant' breathe now!" Sakura exclaimed while Sasuke simply looking with adoration in her emerald eyes

"I love you"

"Eh? So Muushy!" Sakura coaxed pushing back Sasuke from her

"Baka!-it means everything" Sasuke pinched Sakura's nose in reply and the young couples head back to the town of Konoha. Holding hands while walking

-OWARI-

* * *

**So sorry if there were mild words! I just want to make the character more real but if you its still OC...Gomen...I'll try hard next time. And Thanks for reading!…review if you like. I don't mind criticisms just pls make it nice. Thanks! **


End file.
